


Off the Field

by simplesetgo



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, G!P, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: G!P Santana and Quinn cut class for a little fun. PWP.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a rough blowjob fic.

Santana slips into the farthest stall of the bathroom and leans against the door, quickly reaching under her Cheerios skirt to yank her spanks down her thighs. She sighs in relief as her dick bobs up to tent her skirt, free at last after some torturously hot mid-class sexting with one Quinn Fabray. She can't even remember who started it. She checks her phone and sees the last message from Quinn is still _Meet you there_.

She busies herself by scrolling through her photos until she finds the one she's looking for: Quinn sprawled out on her bed with Santana's cum splattered all over her bare breasts. She can't see Quinn's face – part of the condition for the picture – but she remembers the smirk on the blonde's lips clear as day. She sends Quinn a message – _Coming or not? I'm about to either way_ – only for the bathroom door to open. Santana cocks her head, hears the hesitant steps and Quinn clearing her throat.

"In here," Santana says, backing away from the stall door to open it. Quinn steps into the stall and Santana pulls her right into a kiss, claiming her mouth as she kicks the door shut behind them and fumbles the latch shut.

Quinn groans into the kiss, heavy and hot, pressing against Santana, her hand falling right between Santana's legs to reach under her skirt. Her fingers wrap around Santana's naked cock, and Santana smirks. "You want it bad, don't you?"

Quinn looks at her from under her lashes, one perfect eyebrow raising slightly. "A dick this nice?" she says, clutching Santana's cock a little tighter. "So hard and thick and perfect. I can't be blamed." She smirks at Santana and Santana grins. Quinn has come so very far since holding the Celibacy Club Presidency and Santana can't help but be a bit proud of having helped the blonde embrace her inner cockslut so completely. Quinn still hasn't let Santana's cock near her pussy, but her ass and her mouth were a different story.

"Get on your knees then," Santana purrs, and just like that, Quinn drops to her knees on the bathroom floor. "That's right," Santana says, widening her stance and unzipping her skirt to let it fall down her thighs a bit. "I told you I'd get you addicted to my dick, didn't I? Look at you, on your knees in a fucking bathroom stall for a chance to taste it."

Quinn's lips curl in a smirk. "Like you're not addicted to my mouth," she shoots back, even as she adjusts her high ponytail, knowing Santana likes to hold her by it while she sucks her cock.

"Beside the point," Santana huffs. She takes her shaft in her fist and slaps Quinn's cheek with it, and the noise echoes, not the least because Santana’s cock is mammoth. Thick and heavy and hard, she’s always surprised she can physically fit it into any of Quinn’s holes at all. Quinn's eyes flash with that mix of indignation and arousal she can't get enough of. Santana grins and cockslaps her again, then a third time. "You like that, don't you?" Santana says. "Tell me how much of a slut you are for this big dick."

It's difficult for Quinn. She can see it in her hazel eyes as she looks up at Santana, almost glaring. Quinn is so used to being viewed as royalty by the small world of McKinley High, so used to ruling the Cheerios as Captain with an iron fist, it's hard for her to accept that she likes being treated like this. When Quinn's eyes fall back to her dick, though, the words fall her lips seemingly effortlessly. "I'm such a slut for your cock," Quinn says.

Santana believes her, because it's not like she's lying, but she decides to push a little harder. "A dirty, filthy slut," Santana adds.

Quinn licks her lips. "I'm a dirty, filthy slut for your huge fucking cock," she says. "I can't get enough of it. Now are we just going to talk, or what?" She takes Santana's dick in her fist and pumps, tongue darting out to lick the sensitive tip.

Santana grins. “Open your mouth,” she says. “Tongue out.”

Quinn obeys, opening her mouth wide and holding her tongue out to make room for Santana's thick cock. Her eyes darken with arousal, begging for it wordlessly as she gazes up at Santana. With a growl, Santana pushes her cock into Quinn's mouth, one smooth thrust burying her shaft as deep as it could fit. Halfway in her cockhead hits the back of Quinn's throat and Quinn gags, her tongue squirming under her shaft, her lips stretched wide around her erection. Her hands fly up to grip Santana's ass, but it's not to push her off. Quinn just swallows hard, gaze still locked on Santana's as she sucks and works to take more of Santana's cock into her throat.

"Fuck, that's it," Santana says, her hips jerking forward almost involuntarily at the pleasure of Quinn's hot mouth. "Turns you on to have cock shoved down your throat, doesn't it?" Quinn just moans in agreement. Santana takes her blonde ponytail in her fist and pushes with her hips. "C'mon. Take another inch."

Quinn struggles, her eyes watering as her throat convulses around the head of Santana's cock. The first tear leaks down her cheek as Santana works in that inch. Quinn chokes and Santana pulls out, letting Quinn catch a couple heaving breaths. "That's my good slut," Santana says. "I want you to take more this time."

Quinn nods quickly. "I can take more." She opens her mouth again.

"And you will," Santana says. She pushes back in, a few shallow thrusts sliding her shaft back and forth along Quinn's tongue. She wonders if Quinn will try to take the whole thing, something she's never managed to do. She bites her lip and pushes into Quinn's throat.

Quinn gags immediately, forcing Santana's cock back out. More tears streak a little eyeliner down her cheeks. "Try again," Santana says and pushes back in, harder this time. Quinn moans, managing to swallow against her cock, and Santana works a little more of her shaft into Quinn's throat. "Mm, _fuck_ , that feels good," Santana groans. "Let me fuck that throat." She pulls back and pushes in, and she gets in a few quick thrusts, dipping her cockhead a couple inches into Quinn's tight throat on each. Quinn gags and powers through, her mascara running and saliva dripping from the corners of her mouth. It's the hottest thing Santana's ever seen.

She pulls out to let Quinn breathe. Strings of spit hang between her cock and Quinn’s lips. Quinn pants, her face a little red, but she looks proud, and not a little turned on. "I bet your pussy's soaked, isn't it?" Santana teases. She cockslaps Quinn's cheek again, just because. "I should've known bathroom facefucks would make you wet."

"Your dick isn't exactly soft," Quinn points out, and Santana shrugs it off.

"You've got a pretty face, Q. I like fucking it." With that, she pushes back into Quinn's mouth and down her throat, grinning as Quinn promptly chokes around her cockhead. "That's a lot of dick, isn't it?" she purrs after she lands a couple inches in Quinn's throat. "Choke and gag all you want. You know it turns me on." Quinn can only moan with her mouth so full of cock. Fresh tears run down her cheeks, enough to make her makeup officially a streaked mess.

"I want you to take more," Santana says, drawing back to let Quinn suck and slurp on her cock while she breathes through her nose. "You've still got a few inches to go before you take it all." Quinn's eyes widen and Santana smirks. "You can do it, Q," she says. "I know you can. You want to feel my balls against your chin, don't you?"

"Mmhmmf," Quinn agrees, muffled through the cock stuffing her mouth.

"Then _work_ for it," Santana says. She fucks her cock into Quinn's throat, pushing insistently, her eyes slipping shut against the raw pleasure as Quinn gags and drools, her throat muscles squeezing down on her cock. "Fuck yes," Santana hisses. "Just like that." She pulls out before going in for more, fist tight around Quinn's pony, forcing her cock another inch down Quinn's throat. She's surprised when she makes it, and she makes Quinn hold it, five long seconds of eye-watering focus, before letting her free.

"That's my little throat slut," Santana says, while Quinn pants like she just ran a marathon, spit dripping from her chin onto the bathroom floor. "That's what I want from you. Fuck, Quinn, you're so fucking hot when you take my cock like that. You're a fucking mess though." She chuckles, smearing Quinn's makeup even more with her saliva-slick cock, dragging it across her face. "Not messy enough, of course, but you're getting there. Look how close you were." She holds her dick out and points two inches from the base. "That's a new record. You wanna go for broke?"

Quinn doesn't answer with words. She takes a couple deeper breaths before opening her mouth as wide as she can, tongue outstretched, hazel eyes flashing up at Santana. Santana smirks, taking Quinn's pony in her fist, and slowly, patiently, pushes her cock into Quinn's mouth. When she hits her throat, she doesn't slow down. She pushes while Quinn gags, then again, and again, more tears running down her face, more saliva sliding down her chin, and she almost wonders if she's being too rough, but the look in Quinn's eyes, the hunger, says all she needs to know.

Santana fucks her face with thrust after deep thrust. Quinn gags and chokes and drools as Santana plunges her cock into her throat. Her eyeliner dissolves into dark streaks on her cheeks, spit dripping from her chin nonstop. Before long Quinn's beautiful face looks _defiled_ , and that almost turns Santana on more than how good Quinn's mouth feels. Whenever she needs to let Quinn breathe, she yanks out, thick strings of saliva connecting her shaft to Quinn's lips, and rubs Quinn's slobber across her own face with her dick while the blonde catches deep, heaving breaths.

"What a sloppy slut you are," Santana coos. " Almost there. Just a little more."

"Give me all of it," Quinn pants against the cock resting on her lips. "I want every inch in my throat. Stop fucking around and make me take it."

Santana raises her brow. "If you want it you can beg for it," she says. "And lick my balls while you're at it, slut." She lifts her cock to expose her heavy balls for Quinn, jerking herself off. "I can wait." Quinn hesitates, and Santana can see the frustration on her face. "Or I can jerk off into the toilet and leave," Santana says.

"Please, Santana," Quinn says, her jaw visibly clenching. "I want your cock in my throat. All of it." She dips her head and licks Santana's balls slowly, dragging her tongue across the sac. "Please fuck my face like you'd fuck my pussy." She sucks Santana's balls into her mouth, one after the other. "I want you to force your cock all the way into my throat and cum. Please, Santana. I know I have a gag reflex but I want it so bad." She moans, licking and sucking at Santana's balls. "When I gag on your dick I want you to push harder."

Santana's pulse pounds in her ears, arousal taking over as she sets her cock on Quinn's outstretched tongue. She tightens her grip on Quinn's ponytail and Quinn moans in anticipation.

Santana's jaw tightens as she pulls Quinn's head against her while she thrusts into her mouth _._ She almost makes it, but she's foiled at the last inch when Quinn's throat convulses, forcing her back out. Well, Quinn wants her to fuck her face like she'd fuck her pussy, right? It's not like she's never thought about that. It's not like she'd exactly hold back.

Santana groans in pleasure as she fucks her cock into Quinn's mouth, deep as she can, again and again, until she's thrusting into Quinn's throat like it's just a hole for to fuck her pleasure from, a hole for her to own and _use_. Quinn gags hard, over and over, drooling freely as she chokes on the last couple inches of Santana's dick, her eyes watering.

"C'mon," Santana grunts. "Fucking take it if you want it so bad." She yanks Quinn's head against her crotch roughly as she fucks into her throat, _hard_. It just makes Quinn gag equally hard, tears streaking down her cheeks. "C'mon, Quinn," Santana says. "Again." Quinn moans, nodding. Santana does it again, harder. And again. She's not so much fucking Quinn's throat as forcing her cock into it.

Despite the size of her cock, it was never about the physical possibility. Santana knows that for sure when her cock finally slides all the way down Quinn's throat, her balls pressed tight against her chin. "Oh, fuck yes," Santana pants. Quinn's face is shoved right against her crotch, her lips at the base of her dick, and she moans low and long around the cock in her throat. Santana pulls out by a few inches before fucking back in. "Good girl. I knew you could do it. Relax that throat." She gives Quinn's throat a few hard thrusts with her entire length, her balls slapping against her chin. "That's it," Santana says. "I'm gonna cum." Quinn is actually taking it, her gaze locked on Santana's with her eyes wide and watering, and Santana picks up her pace as she fucks her, sinking every last inch of her dick into Quinn's throat on each thrust. Quinn finally chokes on it, throat convulsing, gagging hard enough to push her cock out, but that's the last thing Santana needs to cum, and she pulls all the way out just in in time. Her orgasm hits her like a freight train, and she explodes onto Quinn's face, painting her with rope after rope of thick, white cum.

"Mm, that's a good look on you," Santana chuckles. She notices Quinn's hand between her legs, fingers working furiously, and she smirks. "I suppose you're allowed to come," she says. She cockslaps Quinn's cheek. "C'mon, Q. I know how much choking on dick turns you on. Come for me, you little slut." For good measure, she pushes her dick back into Quinn's mouth, shoving in hard enough to make her gag one last time.

Quinn's eyes roll back as she orgasms instantly, and Santana's brow raises. "Good girl," she says softly, pulling out to watch Quinn come. It's a beautiful sight, as always, made more so by the complete and total mess she's made of Quinn's face. Her skin is covered in spit and glistening cum, her makeup streaked down her cheeks. She doesn't look like the Queen of McKinley High. She looks like Santana's personal slut. Santana could get used to this.

Quinn breathes hard as she recovers. Santana can almost see the conflict play out in her thoughts, the realization of what she just let Santana do to her filtering through. "Took you long enough," Quinn says. Her voice is wet from the rough throatfuck, making her bravado fall short.

"No, it took _you_ long enough," Santana says. "You clearly need deepthroat practice. I'm thinking a nice, rough face fuck in the Janitor's closet every day before lunch will get you where you need to be."

Quinn swallows hard, but not before a moan escapes her lips. Santana just grins. She might pay for this later during Cheerios practice, when the tables were turned and Quinn was in charge. It would be totally worth it.


End file.
